PRZYJACIEL ENTÓW
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Hobbsy


Przyjaciel Entów

Hobbsy

Frodo odkrył, że las Fangorn działa nań zadziwiająco kojąco. Ciemne, splątane korzenie, górujące nad nim bezkształtne pnie i zwieszające się gałęzie zdawały się raczej go osłaniać niż, mu grozić. A głęboka, intensywna, zielona cisza wypełniona była dla niego odpoczynkiem i starym, starym, wszechogarniającym pokojem. Wszyscy inni wydawali się onieśmieleni wielką siłą wiekowej atmosfery i, chociaż uszanowali potęgę Entów oraz byli im wdzięczni za nieocenioną pomoc w pokonaniu hord Sarumana nawet Aragorn zachował wyraz twarzy znamionujący czujną obserwację. Frodo odkrył, że zupełnie się nie boi i wędrował pomiędzy drzewami w głębokim zamyśleniu. Chociaż, co to za myśly były nie potrafiłby powiedzieć. Myśli tak stare i niewyrażalne, jak sam ten, przedziwny kraj wypełniony mądrością, tak bliską, że wydaje się, że można było jej dotknąć.

- Hu...u...ruuuuum... – zanucił Drzewiec w zamyśleniu obserwując hobbita, o którym słyszał tak wiele od hałaśliwych, pochopnych, młodych ludów, które weszły w jego domenę. Był pewien, że nawet dość lubił tych, młodych, ale oni w żadnym razie nie byli pokojowi. Być może młody pan Gandalf więcej miał skłonności ku ciszy od innych lecz, znów - mogł on niespodziewanie wyruszyć na jakąś, wielką wyprawę w bardzo nie entowym stylu. Ale owo młode stworzenie…ten, który poniósł Wielki Pierścień do jego przeznaczenia…bardzo, bardzo… nie pochopny. Tak, był młody ale i bardzo stary, w środku. Tego wypełniała wiedza, wiedza, której nikt inny, nawet sam Drzewiec nie był świadom. Smutna i bolesna wiedza zarobiona ciężko wśród wielu potwornych trudów. Lecz, ten halfling nauczył się wiele i zachowywał ową naukę z godnością typową dla pokornego serca.

Frodo nagle znalazł się tuż przy stopach Drzewca i nie był tym zdziwiony. Już od dłuższego czasu czuł na sobie prastare spojrzenie. Popatrzył na swego gospodarza ze spokojem.

- Harum.. – Drzewiec zaczął mruczeć z aprobatą. Frodo ukłonił się z szacunkiem głównemu Pasterzowi.

- Rad jestem, że cię spotkałem Fangornie. – powiedział.

- I…jam… rad z poznania ciebie, Pierścienia…powierniku.

Frodo uśmiechnął się i mógłby przysiąc, że i Fangorn uśmiechnał się w odpowiedzi.

- Odpocznij. I porozmawiaj ze mną…chwilę. – Drzewiec rzekł wskazując długim ramieniem na wyłożone mchem siedzisko na zwalonym pniu. Frodo wspiął się na słodko pachnące zagłębienie i opadł z wdzięcznością w miękki mech. Poczuł, że miło by było tu podrzemać. A spokojny sen był tym, co uznał już za dla siebie stracone. I rzeczywiście zasnął tam a nie pochopny Drzewiec był zadowolony, po prostu stojąc obok cierpliwie i pozwalając mu spać.

Słońce przedzierające się pomiędzy drzewami było już nisko kiedy Frodo się zbudził.

- Która to godzina? – zapytał Drzewca nadal stojącego w tym samym miejscu, gdzie stał kilka godzin temu.

- Huum... Musi być blisko…wieczoru. Widzę gwiazdę w górze… Tak…blisko…do… nocy.

- Reszta pewnie będzie mnie już szukać. – powiedział Frodo ale nie poczuł, że musi od razu do nich dołączyć.

- Oni…poczekają. Są…bardzo…zanadto…po…chopni. Wiedzą, że jesteś ze mną… albo powinni…wiedzieć…jeśli są mądrzy. Młody…Gandalf…będzie… wiedział.

Frodo roześmiał się z pomysłu, że Gandalfa można uznać za młodego.

Drzewiec zrozumiał.

- Gandalf ma… tylko…500 lat.

- Tylko! No cóż, podejrzewam, że dla ciebie to bardzo krótko.

- Barrr…dzo…krótki…czas…w istocie.

- Gandalf by się nie zgodził.

- Czas jest…inny dla…entów. Dla ciebie…także.

Frodo spojrzał w górę, w stare, mądre oczy Fangorna.

- Tak…tak jest. Teraz. To tak, jakbym miał albo za dużo czasu, albo za mało.

- Bardzo…entowe.

- Tyle mam do przemyślenia i tyle tego, o czym chciałbym zapomnieć.

- Huum.. a...ruum – zagrzmiał Drzewiec z sympatią.

- Wiesz o czym mówię, prawda, Drzewcze?

- Tak…tak wiele smutku. Tak wiele… tego, co jest…utracone.

Frodo spojrzał w dół i poczuł ogarniającą go, nagłą rozpacz. Tak wiele stracone.

- Nie... nie... mały Powierniku. Wiele… ZOSTAŁO…stracone. Ale wiele jest tutaj…i wszędzie…_żywe._ Wiele urośnie teraz…i będzie się rozpleniać.

Drzewiec pochylił się, właściwie nie zgiął się ale mógł dosiegnąć ziemi i delikatnie uniósł mały przedmiot w swych długich, sękatych, gałęziowych palcach. Trzymał to na dłoni przed Frodem. To był kiełkujący orzeszek.

- Jest… gotowe… do… wzrostu. Teraz. – powiedział. Podał mały, brązowy i zielony orzech Frodowi.

- Weź je ze sobą, aby pamiętać…wszystko co teraz jest…żywe…mogło…nie być… jeśli byś…zawiódł.

Frodo spojrzał na orzech nowymi oczami. Z nową nadzieją. Nawet, jeśli ta nadzieja nie była dla niego.

- Nie. Nie wezmę go. On przynależy tutaj. – Frodo ukląkł. Zrobił małe wgłębienie w ziemi i ostrożnie umieścił tam orzech, ugniatając glebę dokoła niego.

Drzewiec pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

- Stanie się…wspaniałym, wysokim dębem, teraz. Dobrze. Bardzo…dobrze.

- Będzie tu rosnąć jeszcze długo po tym, jak mnie już nie będzie. - powiedział Frodo z żalem.

- To będzie twój… dąb. Entowie będą… pamiętać.

Frodo uśmiechnął się do niego.

Wysoki, stary ent podniósł Froda i swymi długimi krokami skierował się w stronę czekającej na nich grupy podróżnych.

- Pamiętaj _nas_, Powierniku.

- Będę pamiętał. Zawsze.

- Dobrze… Nie jesteś…pochopny.


End file.
